And She Was
by Katerina792
Summary: Edward looks back on his past Mindless dabble


**I don't own anything from twilight, or the book Twilight. Nor would I want to, cause I couldn't handle it.**

I just wrote this story for no reason, **it has no meaning, I was just extremely bored at 8:42 pm xD**

Edwards POV [Mindless dabble]

I remember when she first moved her 5 years ago, I was about 12 at the time, and I hated her. She was short, chubby, frizzy hair, huge glasses, freckles everywhere. She just wasn't attractive in the eyes of a male, but adults she was probably a cute little thing. No one liked her, she wasn't one to talk. My sister Alice felt bad for her. Just seeing her play in the sandbox everyday by herself was enough to send my sister into a frenzy and become friends with her. I always thought she would be the kind of girl that felt like she was all high and mighty. I never talked to her, I never felt the need to. I pitied her, ignored her, and did everything I could to get away from a lowlife like her. I was 12 years old. Every 12 year old kid would make fun of her, cause they felt like they were above her. Alice constantly stood up for her. At the time, I didn't see why. I never understood what was so special about her, I just couldn't see it.

A year later I was 13, I started to see minor changes in her appearance. She lost most of her weight, she discovered hair straighteners, but that was it. She was the same boring person that no one but my sister liked. A lot of kids started to pick on her, they called her ugly, two left feet, speckles, any small word they could find to make fun of her. She couldn't stand it. Alice didn't understand why people couldn't treat her equally , to her, she was the same as everyone else. I was happy that my sister had a friend, but I wasn't happy it had to be her. I guess secretly I sorta liked her, she wasn't annoying, she always kept to her self. At time I would say "Hi" but I never really meant it... I didn't understand why I didn't like her, I tried to her, but I just couldn't.  
I remember Alice running to me and crying saying that she left. She had moved away, she couldn't stand the heat of everyone hating her, and I understood that. Alice was never the same, she wasn't bubbly anymore, she was quiet. Every night I would hear her crying, her little sniffles flowing down the hallways of the house. She was Alice's only friend. Me and her were the only ones that understood Alice, we understood that Alice was special. To other kids Alice was a freak because of her ability to see things. Though unlike her, Alice stood up for herself, and would tell everyone off.

When I was 15, Alice flew off to go visit her in Phoenix Arizona. She was overjoyed, she was actually going to go visit her best friend for the summer. When Alice came back, she couldn't be anymore happier. All she ever talked about was how beautiful she had grown to be, but I never trusted her, I only thought of the worst things. I thought " No, I bet she only got more fat." She just didn't seem like one of those people that could out grow their childhood stages.  
The next year I moved in with my grandparents for awhile. I wanted to get the taste of being somewhere different, I didn't want to be caged up in a small town where nothing ever happens. I just wanted a new taste of something a bit more exciting, bold and new.

When I turned 17, I moved back to Forks I was excited to see my parents and my little sister. She wasn't much little seeing as we were twins, but in comparison to our height difference she was pretty tiny. I can remember this day perfectly,

**Flashback:**

I walked into my house, and carefully shut the door behind. Everything was exactly the same as I remember. My parents were outside unpacking the car. Laughter was coming from upstairs, and instantly I knew Alice had someone over. I made my way into the kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach just wouldn't stop grumbling. Before I knew it I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist and squeezing strongly, " Oh my god Edward, I thought you would never come back! I've missed you so much, you've gotten so tall, oh my god, I still don't understand why you left to go live with grandma & Grandpa, but the doesn't matter anymore because you're here!" I smiled to myself, my Alice was back. " I'm glad to see you too Alice" Alice had grown quiet a bit too. Her long black hair was now short and styled in a pixi kind of way, her body had developed into a nice slim figure, her complexion had cleaned up quite a bit too. Alice was going to become a beautiful woman once she gets older.  
" OH! I almost forgot Edward! I have my friend over, C' Mon follow me!" Alice grabbed me by my hands and started to drag me towards the living room. Once in there, my eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had a slim figure with curves. She had long wavy mahogany hair, that fell loosely over her shoulders, her brown eyes were tantalizing, she was like an angel.

"HI, my name is Edward" I stuck out my hand towards her. She looked at my hand then at my eyes and said," I know who you are.." My reply back was," How?" What surprised me the most was her reply back. " I've known you since I was 12, and I respect you because you never followed suit with what the other kids did."

At that moment I knew it was Bella, I was truly amazed, she had grown to live up her name Isabella & Swan two names that both mean beautiful.

**Present: (Lets say they're 77 XD)**

She wasn't perfect, she couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping, she intelligent but the smartest person ever, she had many faults, but she was beautiful and to me, she was perfect in every single way, every step she took made me happy, every smile she ever smiled made every worst thing that ever happen, melt away. She helped me through every breakdown I ever had, every funeral I faced she was there to hold me, She was mine, and I was hers, we loved each other, and faced everything that was thrown in our faces.

When I look back all those years ago I laugh at how stupid I was and every kid in elementary school. We didn't know how she would turn out, only Alice did. Throughout the years I learned to never doubt Alice. I thank her for everything she did to help me get Bella. We're all going to go sometime, some of us sooner than others. We've payed our prices in life, and overcame great obstacles. We faced challenges that some of us couldn't get through, but we've lived to see this day. I thank Bella for that....  
--------------------------

**Yeah, that's the end, this isn't meant to be a great story, it's just mindless dabble I started to write while I was on MSN. But if you actually liked this story, thank you xD  
And if you hated it, or had any problems with it, then I honestly don't give a fuck. If I wanted to write a great story I'd take the time and liberation to thoughtfully do it, I wouldn't write it in like 10 minuets, like I did with this one ._**


End file.
